


An Unexpected Dance

by TunaaBabee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, bc im fucking karezi trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaaBabee/pseuds/TunaaBabee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love her far too much for your own good and you wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>Karkat and Terezi's regular Friday movie night always was fun, but he never expected to be dancing so closely with her in the middle of her apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Dance

Sitting on her couch of a Friday night, you can see her stupidly wide, cheesy shit-eating grin as she sits beside you, intently watching the cop movie currently playing on the screen. Not being all too interested, you were half-asleep as you leaned some of your weight on her. You tried to help it, you really did, but your usual Friday movie nights with Terezi tended to end in one falling asleep during the other’s movie of choice. The thought makes you smile, chuckling quietly to yourself.

“What’s so funny, hm, Karkat?” Terezi gave you a nudge with her shoulder, bringing you back into being wide awake. Her eyebrow was raised in a questioning manner as she looked over.

“Oh, nothing, nothing. Just a little tired is all,” You gave a small yawn before letting out a gentle sigh, sitting back up from your previous slouched position. She shook her head before turning back to watch the movie. You tried to turn your attention back as well, but felt her gaze on you before she suddenly stopped the movie, getting off of the couch and tugging your arm to bring you along with her. Your face contorts slightly in confusion.

“What the fuck are you so eager for that you’re pulling me along?”

“Oh, don’t be so pissy and stand over here, okay?” Terezi pointed to a spot on the floor and with a slight sigh, you followed her directions and stood in the open space behind her couch. You watched her with a small smirk as she grabbed her phone excitedly, scrolling through. Just as you opened your mouth to ask her what she was doing, some soft medium-paced music started to play from her phone as she dashed over with a wide smirk and slid her arms round your neck. Oh god, no, you could feel your cheeks heat up and you weren’t sure what to do or where to put your hands. You gaze darted around in uncertainty, starting to drift back toward the couch.

“Vantas, don’t you dare look back to that couch. Keep your eyes on me, ‘kay?” With a sweet giggle she sidled in closer, your hands resting feather light over her sides, not wanting to over step your boundaries. Fuck, you could feel your hands trembling and your cheeks light up even more. You kept your eyes downcast at your feet as you felt her gaze and wide grin rest on you. “You’re holding back, I can feel it.”

She knew you too well. As you two continued to sway, you solidly rested your hands on her hips. It felt nice, being this close to her.

“Y-Y’know, this feels k-kinda stra—“ You were cut off by her finger softly pressed against your lips, raising her eyebrows with a small smile.

“Shut up and dance with me, Karkat.” With a smile and a conceding sigh, you did just that. You pulled her in close, forehead pressed lightly against hers with an irrepressible smile on your face. You never thought that you could enjoy one of your Friday nights this much, let alone this close with her. You weren’t gonna lie – you loved being able to do this, to hear her steady breathing, feel her warmth, to just enjoy the craziness that was one Terezi Pyrope. She was beautiful to you and you found yourself slowly pulling her closer, leaning in to her a bit as she was pressed against you.

The music stopped, but you two continued to happily sway, wide grin on both of your faces as you sappily stared at one another like you two were plucked right out of a romcom, this being the scene where the guy thinks he’s got the girl until some convenient plot device wrenches them apart for a while. You hope to god that it isn’t one of those moments and that you just get to keep her in your arms for as long as you can.

Having been lost in your own thoughts, you didn’t realise that she had been leaning in more and more and that you were leaning in as well until her soft, warm lips were melded against yours. The two of you came to a complete stop, her hands moving into your hair and your arms moving round her waist to squeeze her gently and press her firmly against you. You tilted your head and smiled slightly against her lips, softly and eagerly kissing back. After what felt like a blissful eternity, she pulled back a little with a wide smirk.

“..That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“Not at all.” You chuckled, brushing some hair out of her face. She tilted her head towards your hand with a tiny laugh of her own. “God, I fucking love you.” You felt your cheeks heat up again as soon as you said it, but you didn’t give a shit.

“Love you too, dork.” The two of you leaned into another, albeit more charged and enthusiastic kiss with you hands roaming over her back and her sides before you dipped her, earning a small squeal and a giggle against your lips.

You love her far too much for your own good and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to jump on the bandwagon of Karezi oneshots based off of 'Shut Up and Dance' by Walk The Moon. I know I'm awful.


End file.
